69th Hunger Games
by Loveableheart
Summary: My Hunger Games story! I really hope you like it. WARNING: Starts off in middle of Games due to... CERTAIN purposes. Purpose: Didn't back up the rest before they were stolen. .: I don't own the Hunger Games :.
1. The Games: Day 11

**I know what you are wondering. Why start a story in the middle of the Games? Why? Well... I have no idea. ;)**

**I just started this and am excited to write. Please, feel free to leave a comment about who you're favorite tribute is. Even though you cannot meet the old ones... So, yeah. **

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. James and Elizabeth and Simon are all 12. Jay is 17, Dominick is 18. Dominick is a Career, and also the son of a Victor. =)**

**~Meghan**

* * *

**James/ D4 Male POV**

Something bad has happened.

My alliance is only down to me and Jay. I can remember what happened just this morning. Elizabeth had gone to find some berries and fruits for our breakfast. The giult had been eating away at me.

"When are we going to tell her?" I asked Jay.

He loked at me and then at the lake. "Never."

I looked incrediously at him. "_Never?_ Jay... He was our ally... You killed him."

He shook his head and look down. "James, you know it was an accident. I didn't know it was Simon."

I looked at him. "It dosen't matter. We can't _not _tell her. Simon's dead because of you."

I didn't check to make sure no one was listeneing. Elizabeth had just returned. She screamed things at Jay, and finally grabbed the sling-shot and one of the smaller bags.

Before leaving she looked at me. "I had trusted you..." She had said... I'd never forget how she had said that. The hurt in her voice.

Now, it was just me and Jay. Just us. No Elizabeth to lighten the mood. "Hey, James, we're running low on food and water. Can you go get some water for me? I'm going to find some of the apples."

I nod and get our two water-bottles and slowly fill them up. I then take some iodine and add the correct amount for purifying.

Then, I lay down to listen to the lakes lapping ripples, pretending I'm back home.

* * *

**Elizabeth/ D9 Female POV**

I pull my slingshot back, and walk through the mountains. I'll admit it, I'm lost. James knew how to read the starts, and we could always find camp/

Then again, can you _really _get lost in the Arena? Doubt it. That's the point.

"Hey!" I hear someone yell. I turn on my heels and point the sharp rock in the slingshot towards the direction of sound. Silence...

Then I hear a pained yell. Jay's yell. My feet shuffle for a momet, confused. He was the one that murdered Simon... But he sounds so scared... I don't know if I should go help, or run away. I sigh and begin walking towards the sound.

I find a nice bush that I can crouch behind and look between the leaves. It's Jay and that District 5 boy. Dominick, I think. Anyway, the boy has a bow and arrow set and Jay has nothing. The bow points the arrow right at Jay's chest.

By now, my ex-ally is slumped against a tree, moaning. The boy must've hit him or something, because he has blood flowing from a large cut on his forhead and his hand looks broken.

"No!" I scream before I can stop myself. So... Yes, Jay did kill Simon, but a art of me forgives him right now. That part of me may have just written my death sentence.

I see the Careers face curl into an evil smile. He moves his aim to the bush. The bush I'm behind. At last minute, I jump and run behind another tree.

"I know there, little girl," the boy says.

I hear his foot-steps so I run, and run right into another tree. He points his arrow at me, and I whimper. No way can him miss this... And then something surprising happens.

Jay runs infront of the arrow. I hear him yell, see him fall, and hear myself scream.

The Career looks at me. "Another time, District 9. Another time." And with that, he leaves.

Now, the only thing I can do is hold Jay's hand as he dies. I pull the arrow from his cheast. It peirced his lung, and he's coughing blood.

"I'm s-sorry... I sh-shouldn't have k-k-kept it s-secret..." He stutters.

"I don't care anymore..." I cry, tears in my eyes as if _I'm _dying.

"Elizabeth..." He says.

"It's me, I'm here," I whisper.

"St-stay... Stay safe..." He says and then his grip loosens, his eyes look up, and I hear a cannon fire.

And now I'm alone. Alone with my tears and thought.

* * *

**Sheer/ D12 Female POV**

The sound of a cannon startles me. Where'd it come from? Who just died? I look around the meadow I'm in. I'm laying down, trying to hide.

I'll have to wait to see who's dead. Thankfully, I have only witnessed 1 death. Simon's. It hurts, yes, but... I'm working on getting over it. He had allies. Both from 9 and the boy from 4. I wonder how they're taking it.

If I knew who had hurt him, had a weapon, and were stronger, I might actually go after them. But, I have 0 on that list of 3. So, I'm pretty much waiting for all this stuff to blow over until there are only, say, 5 tributes left, then I can actually realx a little. This is arena is huge from what I can tell. This meadow stretches for at least 10 miles.

There's so many hills in it, too. The Gamemakers didn't burn this place down for a reason though. I've noticed many Tracker Jacker's flittng around the colorufl, sweet-smelling flowers.

But, this burn cream seems to ward them off, but I keep my green hood up for precautions.

I weave a braclet made of flowers for the rest of the day until Ihear the anthem and look up.

I watch as Panem's emblem swirls off of the screen, and the District 9 boys face appears. His name was Jay, apparently. He was one of Simon's ally's. What about the others?

I hope they're alright, but this boy is dead. Last week, I would've cried. But whats the point? It can't help them, it dosen't help you. What's the point?

Whats the point of sadness? What's the point of hope?

* * *

**_Tribute Tracker:_**

**_Gemma/ D1 Female_****_  
_****_Zephyr/ D1 Male_****_  
_****_Dominick/ D5 Male_****_  
_****_Cherie/ D6 Female_****_  
_****_= Mountains_**

**_Paitlyn/ D2 Female_****_  
_****_= Forest_**

**_Ren/ D4 Female_****_  
_****_= Mountains_**

**_Elizabeth_****_/ D9 Female  
=Mountains  
_****_  
_****_James/ D4 Male_****_  
_****_= Mountains_**

**_Tiberius/ D8 Male_****_  
_****_= Mountain_**

**_Payla/ D5 Female_****_  
_****_= Forest_**

**_Brooks/ D7 Male_**  
**_= Mountains_**

**_Amy/ D8 Female_****_  
_****_= Mountains_****_  
_**  
**_Josh/ D11 Male_**  
**_= Desert_**

**_Sheer/ D12 Female_**  
**_= Forest_**

**_Loralai/ D11 Female_****_  
_****_= Forest_**

**_DEAD TRIBUTES_**  
**_D2 Male: Thomas Bates~ Killed on Day 1 by spear; credited to Charlotte Mane_**  
**_D12 Male: Simon Clark~ Killed on Day 1 by sword; credited to Jay Edlothia_****_  
_****_D3 Female: Vienna Tarot~ Killed on Day 2 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D10 Female: Charlotte Mane~ Killed on Day 3 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D6 Male: Jonathan Sanders~ Killed on day 5 by whip; credited to Ezra Jeneti_****_  
_****_D7 Female: Valentina Winters~ Killed on day 7 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D3 Male: Flynn Wilder~ Killed on day 7 by spear; credited to Gemma Whis_****_  
_****_D10 Male: Ezra Jeneti~ Killed on Day 9 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston  
D9 Male: Jay Edlothia~ Killed on Day 10 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost_**

**_9 Dead: 15 Alive_**

**_District Gone:_**

**_District 2: Thomas_**

**_District 3: Vienna & Flynn_**

**_District 6: Jonathan_**

**_District 7: Valentina_**

**_District 9: Jay_**

**_District 10: Charlotte & Ezra_**

**_District 12: Simon_**


	2. The Games: Day 14

**Brooks / D7 Male POV**

Something... _weird _is happening. I guess that Gamemakers thought that our second week here wouldn't be exciting enough, so they've made lightening.

I've been running from it for the past ten minutes. And just to make it more fun, the lightening does something special- it makes _everything _catch on fire. Trees, grass... people. Even rocks, not like the normal kind we sometimes have in seven.

A thought dawns on me. The Gamemakers, what did they plan for this? I wonder if they'll try to hit one of us...

A crackle and flash of light behind me allow my heart to race faster, and I run forward, tripping over roots.

It's happening all over the arena, and I don't think if someone died you could hear the lightening. It's gotten worse though near the bottom of the mountains, and so it's been chasing me uphill.

It's strange though, I feel no heat except for the fire it starts.

I'm almost into the clearing when something happens. I see light increasing under me, and I look up.

Lightening is rushing towards me. A big bolt, but for some reason, I'm stuck to the ground. I look down, and to my horror, find vines have started wrapping themelves around me. Starting at my legs.

Suddenly, I feel not as scared as before. If I'm going to die, it means I can't get hurt anymore... I might just be at peace...

So, I can't do anything as they lightening gets closer.

* * *

**Amy/ D8 Female POV**

I could swear I just heard a cannon... But, with this lightening , i'm not sure.

_Please let Josh abe okay! _I think.

A bolt of lightening strikes the tree and I yelp as I slip from the branches.

I remember that the Careers chased me until I was here. That was yesterday. I hope he's not scared. What if they did fire a cannon and it was for him?

My heart starts racing, and I haven't tried to get up yet. _Don't let Josh be dead!_

I feel something squeeze my leg tightly and look down and scream. The vines roots that were on the ground are actually wrapping themselves around my legs.

I gasp and try to get up, managing to get a foot aout of it.

But, they're everywhere. Seriously, if there's a tree near you, you probably have been attacked by the roots.

Some grab at my arms, and I furiously try to get around them but soon they've pinned me down, creeping up higher.

_I'm sorry... _I think, tears rolling down my cheeks. _I'm sorry I couldn't win._ I wonder if the Capitol peole are happily watching my death. _That I made you, Josh, so scared, and now I'm going to die for it... I'm sorry..._

And I can do nothing as the vines wrap around my throat. A little glimmer of hope fizzles out as I realise I won't be rescued. I hold my breath, but not for long. It's an awful feeling, and I clsoe my eyes and beg for it to be over.

* * *

**Gemma/ D1 Female POV**

Me, Dominick, Cherie, and Zephyr are beside the lake, where the lighterning isn't striking. The weirdest thing happened though... The trees...

They were _alive. _I started screaming and trying to chop them up, but it didn't work. So, we grabbed our stuff and ran.

After maybe another hour or so, everything stops and the roots resettle. I still don't feel comfertable, so we sleep in the sand beside the lake.

I hear the Anthem and look up. Once the seals gone we see the dead tributes. There were two. The District 7 boy and District 8 girl.

I smile at Dominick. "That's means District 7 totals out."

He grins. "Good. Those two were annoying."

Once Zeph and Cherie have fallen asleep, Dominick looks at me.

"We have to kill her," he says.

I raise an eybrow. "What? Kill who?"

He nods towards Cherie and suddenly I feel weird. Like someones just hit me, but I was expecting it. "Kill... Her?" I ask. I knew I would have to if I was going to win, but I refused to think about it.

He nods. "I know she's you're friend and all but... she has a broken mind. And she's injured. You saw the way she killed that girl from 10... we can't keep her here... She'll end up killing us too, sooner or later."

I sigh. I knew he or Zephyr would want to do this eventually. "I know... But... tonight?"

I was jsut stalling, but, he sighs. "I guess not. We can't tell Zephyr about it. He might turn on us if we do."

I finally agree and go to sleep, waiting for the night to be over.

* * *

**_Tribute__ Tracker:_**

**_Gemma/ D1 Female_****_  
_****_Zephyr/ D1 Male_****_  
_****_Dominick/ D5 Male_****_  
_****_Cherie/ D6 Female_****_  
_****_= Mountains_**

**_Paitlyn/ D2 Female_****_  
_****_= Forest_**

**_Ren/ D4 Female_****_  
_****_= Mountains  
_****_  
_****_James/ D4 Male_****_  
_****_= Mountains_**

**_Payla/ D5 Female_****_  
_****_= Forest_**

**_Tiberius/ D8 Male_****_  
_****_= Mountain_**

**__****_Elizabeth_****_/ D9 Female  
=Mountains  
_****_  
Josh/ D11 Male_**  
**_= Desert_**

**_Loralai/ D11 Female_****_  
_****_= Forest_**

**_Sheer/ D12 Female_**  
**_= Forest_**

**_DEAD TRIBUTES:_**  
**_D2 Male: Thomas Bates~ Killed on Day 1 by spear; credited to Charlotte Mane_**  
**_D12 Male: Simon Clark~ Killed on Day 1 by sword; credited to Jay Edlothia_****_  
_****_D3 Female: Vienna Tarot~ Killed on Day 2 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D10 Female: Charlotte Mane~ Killed on Day 3 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D6 Male: Jonathan Sanders~ Killed on day 5 by whip; credited to Ezra Jeneti_****_  
_****_D7 Female: Valentina Winters~ Killed on day 7 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D3 Male: Flynn Wilder~ Killed on day 7 by spear; credited to Gemma Whis_****_  
_****_D10 Male: Ezra Jeneti~ Killed on Day 9 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston  
D9 Male: Jay Edlothia~ Killed on Day 10 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost  
D7 Male: Brooks Ingles~ Killed on day 14 by lightening; credited to Gamemakers  
D8 Female: Amy Mason~ Killed on Day 14 by tree roots(strangulation); credited to Gamemakers_**

**_11 Dead: 13 Alive_**

**_Districts Gone:_**

**_District 2: Thomas_**

**_District 3: Vienna & Flynn_**

**_District 6: Jonathan_**

**_District 7: Valentina & Brooks_**

**_District 8: Amy_**

**_District 9: Jay_**

**_District 10: Charlotte & Ezra_**

**_District 12: Simon_**

**Hey guys! So, sorry it's been so long. Actually, I've had this one done for a week now, I just wanted to proof read it. So... yeah... I'M GOING TO MISS THEM!**

**They were really hard to kill off...**

**Well, thanks for reading, and until next time! Leave a reveiw!**

**~Meghan**


	3. The Games: Day 15

**Panem; The Arena**

**Game Time: Day 15**

**James/ D4 Male POV**

My supplies are almost gone... That's why I've devised a plan- to rob the Careers.

Most of the time, in four, robbery is frowned upon. But here, the Capitol freaks love it. That's why I'm sitting behind their camp. They have a lot.

And I see some food I want. I pick up a rock close to the ground and breath out as I lift it. I've planned to make a distraction by throwing the rock into the forest beside them. Then another one on the other side. Finally one more near me. I run forward, grab the food, then leave.

I toss the rock about ten feet away from me into the forest. The girl from one looks up.

"Did you hear that?" she asks.

The younger boy, from one too, nods. "Yeah, I'll check."

But the boy from five is already up and walking towards the rock, prodding the bushes with his bow. I grin and toss the next one. The girl from one goes to check this one. Finally I throw one about five feet away from me and the boy heads around and I duck behind a tree.

Then, I make a break for it. I grab the little bag containing food until I hear a girl yell, "It the boy from four! Gemma! Dominick!"

Fear rushes through me as I find the girl from six pointing at me. I hadn't seen her.

I turn around and find the boy form one swinging his sword down. I dodge the blade, and then an arrow, until I trip.

The boy smirks. "Night, night, Four."

* * *

**Dominick/ D5 Male POV**

I watch Zephyr bring his sword down and stab the boy. He let's out a yell an then finally I hear a cannon. I grab the bag of food from his hands.

"How many left now?" I ask. Cherie looks at me.

"I think 12. That means there's 12 dead, it's all even now," she answers.

I nod. I will feel bad about killing her, but I have too at some point.

"We should clear out, so they can collect his body," Gemma says. We all agree.

"How about a hunt?" Zephyr asks. We all nod. We decide for Cherie to stay and guard the camp after the hovercraft is gone. She nods and sits there. Her boots are dusty and her jacket has that hole in it from where she got speared. This makes me look at myself.

I don't look to good either. Maybe we should all wash once we get back.

We end up going to the desert and we find someone. That boy that was dating the girl the died last night in the storm. I hate him. He got lots of sympathy from being in "love."

He sees us and stands up, but doesn't run away. "Go ahead!" He shouts.

Gemma looks at me and I shrug, knocking an arrow.

"Spear me! Shoot me! I don't care! At least I'll be with Amy!"

So, the girls name was Amy? He's apparently in depression and when I aim my arrow it's almost in pity. I let the arrow go and watch as it hits it's mark in his chest and slips to the ground. Maybe two seconds later I hear the cannon echo around the arena.

Then I smile. "13 down, 10 to go."

Gemma nods. "Yep." She doesn't even comment that the _10 to go _includes her and Zephyr and Cherie.

But, you have to do what you don't want to do to win, right?

* * *

**Paitlyn/ D2 Female**

I step on the charred remains of - a bush? Oh, it doesn't matter. This fire really scared me But, the Gamemakers didn't manage to kill anyone. But in that storm last night, they took two.

And I heard two cannons yesterday. The killings are coming faster. This makes me worried. The Gamemakers have been cranking up the heat near the desert and I don't think the spring is there anymore. They're trying to push the eleven us closer to each other.

Maybe the two deaths will hold them off.

I'm thinking over things when I hear a sound behind me. I turn around abruptly, thinking it was a person. It only a small pouch on a foil balloon.

_A sponsor item? __What do I need?_ I tear off the balloon and save it. It can use it to hold water. I open the pouch and gasp as I my face breaks into a smile.

5sharp throwing knives sit inside. _Yes! Thank you Enobaria! _I think. But really, I'm so excited! i finally have protection!

Had I owned these when me and Ren and... Our other ally were ambushed, I would've stayed and fought. No longer do I feel threatened, but happy that I am now a contender in these games.

The rest of the day I throw them at the dead trees around me and clean the blades. I close four up in the pouch and tie them to my belt. I hold one as I lay down, twirling it in my fingers- letting it glint in the moonlight.

The anthem startles me, but I look. The first is the small twelve-year old from 4. I feel bad for him. he was so young... The next one is the boy from 11, the one in love with the girl from 8. Both of them are dead now...

I can't help but think of them as I fall asleep. There were two relationships in these Game and both were torn apart... Both ended up with someone dead.

Will I end up dead, too?

* * *

**_Tribute Tracker:_**

**_Gemma/ D1 Female_****_  
_****_Zephyr/ D1 Male_****_  
_****_Dominick/ D5 Male_****_  
_****_Cherie/ D6 Female_****_  
_****_= Mountains_**

**_Paitlyn/ D2 Female_****_  
_****_= Dead Forest_**

**_Ren/ D4 Female_****_  
_****_= Snowy Mountain_**

**_Payla/ D5 Female_****_  
_****_= Meadow_**

**_Tiberius/ D8 Male_****_  
_****_= Snowy Mountain_**

**_Elizabeth_****_/ D9 Female_****_  
_****_= Dead Forest_**

**_Loralai/ D11 Female_****_  
_****_= Meadow_**

**_Sheer/ D12 Female_**  
**_= Snowy Mountain_****__**

**_DEAD TRIBUTES:_**  
**_D2 Male: Thomas Bates~ Killed on Day 1 by spear; credited to Charlotte Mane_**  
**_D12 Male: Simon Clark~ Killed on Day 1 by sword; credited to Jay Edlothia_****_  
_****_D3 Female: Vienna Tarot~ Killed on Day 2 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D10 Female: Charlotte Mane~ Killed on Day 3 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D6 Male: Jonathan Sanders~ Killed on day 5 by whip; credited to Ezra Jeneti_****_  
_****_D7 Female: Valentina Winters~ Killed on day 7 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D3 Male: Flynn Wilder~ Killed on day 7 by spear; credited to Gemma Whis_****_  
_****_D10 Male: Ezra Jeneti~ Killed on Day 9 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D9 Male: Jay Edlothia~ Killed on Day 10 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost_****_  
_****_D7 Male: Brooks Ingles~ Killed on day 14 by lightening; credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D8 Female: Amy Mason~ Killed on Day 14 by tree roots(strangulation); credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D4 Male: James Peter Rufio~ Killed on Day 15 by sword; credited to Zephyr Zobel_****_  
_****_D11 Male: Josh Lermans~ Killed on Day 15 by arrow; credited to Tiberius Seven _**

**_13 Dead: 11 Alive_**

**_Districts Gone:_**

**_District 2: Thomas_**

**_District 3: Vienna & Flynn_**

**_District 4: James_**

**_District 6: Jonathan_**

**_District 7: Valentina & Brooks_**

**_District 8: Amy_**

**_District 9: Jay_**

**_District 10: Charlotte & Ezra_**

**_District 12: Simon_**

**I can't believe I can't killed off two more people... =_( I really liked both of them...**

**Well, I think I'm going to kill AT LEAST one person every chapter. And I've already mapped them out, and there will be 18 chapters in all. 13 of them are the Games then:**

**14: Recovery & thinking back over their games (from the Victors point of view.**

**15: The interviews (yes both) in full detail of the games.**

**16: The Victory tour from the victors point of view.**

**17: The 74th Games from the victors point of view**

**18: The after the rebellion piece from the victors point of view.**

**And I would LOVE it if you read all of them, even if you're person doesn't win. =)**

**Thanks for reading, and leave a review, maybe?**

**~Meghan**


	4. The Games: Day 17

**Panem; Arena**

**Elizabeth/ D9 Female POV**

As I walk, I sigh. The Dead trees and leaves are really scaring me, but almost no one would want to hide in here, right? That's why I'm walking though soot, getting my boots black. I tried to climb a tree earlier, but it just crumbled when I touched it into a pile of ash.

I always turn around thinking I see a shadow. I move some hair out of my face and sigh, realizing I just rubbed black ash onto my cheek. And it only reminds me that I need to wash. My hair is knotted, I have scratches and dirt all over me, my wind-breaker is missing the hood and I've had a burning my throat ever since the storm.

Where's a stream anyway? The snowy mountain is out of the question. Everything is frozen, and I'd prefer nice water instead of ice or snow. The desert is missing the oasis now. I thing the Gamemakers dried it all up. But the lake... it's still there.

The Gamemakers are trying to drive us all together. Luckily I used the rainwater and my water-skin to collect some water. But, I'm saving for an emergency say I'm dying from thirst.

I continue walking forward until I hear a snap. And not the snap that just... happens. No, this was a unatrual sound. I raise up my sling-shot, turning around and gasp when I find a pair of eyes staring at me from behind a tree.

"Don't step any closer- I'll shoot!" I say. I'm not kidding though, I seriously will.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the voice responds.

"Who are you?" I ask.

A girl steps out from behind the tree. It's the girl from 2. I think she's 16. I notice a throwing knife in her hand. "I'm Paitlyn. I won't hurt you. She looks at my leg where I got cut yesterday. "Come to my camp... I can fix that," she says with a smile.

I don't know why, but I trust her. She soon has wrapped some type of thick plant around my leg. "It'll help. It's a trick I learned."

I nod. "So... are we allies?"

She smiles. "Allies."

* * *

**Cherie/**** D6 Female POV**

"Gemma, do you really think anyone else is still out here?" I ask.

We're walking through the desert again looking for other tributes. I still can't believe why. It's so hot out here... Plus every step I take hurts my stomach. Gemma put stitches in where the spear hit me.

Zephyr looks up from the sand, opens his water bottle and drinks some. "Cherie's right, Gem. What do you expect to find our here? If it's a cactus, I think we'll find that but-"

Gemma shrugs. "I just have a feeling that something is out here."

Dominick nods. "That's the sun."

Gemma sighs. "Look, we'll keep walking until we see another palm tree, and then we can go to the mountain again. Alright?"

We all nod, but I still don't like it. I feel creeped out in the desert. Aren't there spiders that make holes inside the sand? Oh well, because Gemma is kind of like the leader of all of us.

Maybe after ten minutes I look down and find a small scorpion on the ground. "Aw, look at him!" Gemma says smiling.

I think about squashing him. I don't like bugs. "It's just a scorpion, let's keep moving," I say.

"I think the correct word is _run_," Zephyr says pointing out towards a dune.

I look over at it and find black specks falling down it and coming closer us. "What is _that?_"

Dominick looks down at the scorpion. "His friends! Run!"

Clutching my dagger, we start running from the insects. My boots flick dirt behind me as I clutch my abdomen and run until the pain just eats at me. I stop to catch my breath.

"Cherie!" Gemma screams motioning for me to run. I look back and find the bugs quickly advancing on us. I shake my head. I can't do it.

Dominick tries to pick me up, but I stop him. "I knew that I wasn't going to last long... Just go."

* * *

**Zephyr/ D1 Male POV**

I have to pull Gemma away and watch as Cherie just stands there.

"Don't worry," Cherie says with almost a smile. "I'll be with Thomas."

I turn and run, not waiting to watch the scorpions sting her. I do happen to look back maybe 2 minutes later when I hear a cannon. I see her outlined, laying on the sand, her hair splayed out with no scorpions near Gamemakers must have called them back.

I see the hovercraft appear, the claw lower and pick up her body, and then disappear again.

Gemma lets out a sniffle. "I can't believe that just happened."

I hold her hand. "She was dying anyway, Gem. Plus, you heard her. She's going to see Thomas again."

Dominick nods. "Better the scorpions than us. Just, try to forget it."

I nod. "He's right. And she didn't look like she was in any pain."

Gemma nods. "And it's the Games... I know."

Dominick smiles and hands me a piece of apple, Gemma one, and takes one for himself. "In memory of Cherie."

I smile and nod and bite into the apple slice. Gemma eats hers slowly then stops. "How many people are left besides us?"

"Seven," I say.

That night, I see Cherie's face in the sky. She was going crazy and she was dying but I still a bit bad about leaving her there to die. But, I guess I'll get over it.

I mean, we all have to right?

* * *

**_Tribute Tracker:_**

**_Gemma/ D1 Female_****_  
_****_Zephyr/ D1 Male_****_  
_****_Dominick/ D5 Male_****_  
_****_= Mountains_**

**_Paitlyn/ D2 Female  
_****_Elizabeth/ D9 Female  
_****_= Dead Forest_**

**_Ren/ D4 Female_****_  
_****_= Snowy Mountain_**

**_Payla/ D5 Female_****_  
_****_= Meadow_**

**_Tiberius/ D8 Male_****_  
_****_= Snowy Mountain_**

**_Loralai/ D11 Female_****_  
_****_= Meadow_**

**_Sheer/ D12 Female_**  
**_= Snowy Mountain_**

**_DEAD TRIBUTES:_**  
**_D2 Male: Thomas Bates~ Killed on Day 1 by spear; credited to Charlotte Mane_**  
**_D12 Male: Simon Clark~ Killed on Day 1 by sword; credited to Jay Edlothia_****_  
_****_D3 Female: Vienna Tarot~ Killed on Day 2 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D10 Female: Charlotte Mane~ Killed on Day 3 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D6 Male: Jonathan Sanders~ Killed on day 5 by whip; credited to Ezra Jeneti_****_  
_****_D7 Female: Valentina Winters~ Killed on day 7 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D3 Male: Flynn Wilder~ Killed on day 7 by spear; credited to Gemma Whis_****_  
_****_D10 Male: Ezra Jeneti~ Killed on Day 9 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D9 Male: Jay Edlothia~ Killed on Day 10 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost_****_  
_****_D7 Male: Brooks Ingles~ Killed on day 14 by lightening; credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D8 Female: Amy Mason~ Killed on Day 14 by tree roots(strangulation); credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D4 Male: James Peter Rufio~ Killed on Day 15 by sword; credited to Zephyr Zobel_****_  
_****_D11 Male: Josh Lermans~ Killed on Day 15 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost  
_****_D6 Female: Cherie Winston~ Killed on Day 17 by Scorpion Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
_**

**_14 Dead: 10 Alive_**

**_Districts Gone:_**

**_District 2: Thomas_**

**_District 3: Vienna & Flynn_**

**_District 4: James_**

**_District 6: Jonathan & Cherie_**

**_District 7: Valentina & Brooks_**

**_District 8: Amy_**

**_District 9: Jay_**

**_District 10: Charlotte & Ezra_**

**_District 12: Simon_**

**So, I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. **

**But here it! And you can check my profile for pictures of this Arena and also take my poll on who you think should be the Victor of the 69th Hunger Games!**

**See you! Thanks for reading my story! DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW!**

**~Meghan**


	5. The Games: Day 19

**Panem; Arena**

**Loralei/ D11 Female POV**

I pick up a flower and trwirl it through my fingers, thinking of everything that's happened.

Well,day before last, the Career girl from District Six died. I'm not sure how, but I can't help but feel a bit releived. That means that only the pair from one and the boy from five are left.

That means my chances are higher. 10 people are left. That just means I am nine tributes away from being home... and that means the most here. Being home.

I actually miss Eleven... I do. Normally, I hate it there, but being _here _is so much worse. I 'm always conflicted. The night is so scary. Everything is quiet and evil looking. But, during the day, that's when the people die. And here... your worse fears come alive.

I look up at the sky and hear the small electronic sound of a camera shifting position and probably zooming in on me.

And I wish that those stupid cameras would go away! They probably film me much though. I haven't done anything exciting except run from the fire. I haven't killed anybody, fought anybody, run from anyone, or had an ally.

But at times, I'm almost grateful for the cameras. Everyone in my District can say 'oh, Loralei? She's still alive. And we'll do all we can to bring her home!'

But, Josh is dead. Died a few days ago. And that means that all the couples that were in the arena are gone. It's sad, but I know it helps me. But I know that if I'm going to survive...

I have to go put myself into the thick of things and find some tributes.

* * *

**Gemma Whis/D1 Female POV**

"Dominick, remind me again why were up here?" I ask.

"Because you can pretty much see the entire arena from here. And no one is in the desert," He answers.

We climbing up the mountain covered in snow looking for people. We now know that no one else is in the desert. So, no we're just looking through the snowy montain for people. I have a hunch that the girl from four that was allied with the girl from two and the one from ten is up here somewhere.

I hear a growl and laugh. "Zephyr stop. That's not funny."

"Uh... Gemma, that's not me," I hear Zephyr reply.

"Nope," Dominick says with a loud swallow. "It's him."

Up ahead of us is a snarling... polar bear? I think I've seen it in text-books. Only, this one has red eyes.

Dominick raises his bow, and lets the arrow go. I swink into the bear fur, but the mutt continues towards us.

I immediately start running and my allies follow. That is until I hear a _phfff_ of someone falling into the snow. I turn back and find Zephyr ten feet back, laying in the snow, trying to get back up.

He holds out his hand as if for help, but I don't go towards him. I turn and run and hear him scream and teh polar bear roar.

And I know tht I just left my ally to be eaten alive.

* * *

**Ren/D4 Female**

I shiver as I walk around the mountain. You know, I heard a cannon maybe an hour ago. I can't help but wonder who it was.

I've been looking around the mountain to see if I could find someone. Not to kill, just steal from.

And I guess I'm lucky at the moment, because I can see a green jacket, tan pants, tight boots, and long borwn hair. It's a girl laying there, asleep, a bag beside her.

I take a deep breath and tip-toe towards her, lean down and consider taking the entire bag.

But I can't.

I simply open the top flap, and dump out the contents. A half loaf of bread, some needle and thread, a pair of mittens, a bandage, a small water-skin, and a three qaurter stick of butter.

I take half the bread, a qaurter of the butter, and the mittens.

Hopefully she won't need them too much, although I couldn't say I exactly cared. But maybe now I can last here.

* * *

**__****__****__****_Tribute Tracker:_**

**_Gemma/ D1 Female_****_  
_****_Dominick/ D5 Male_****_  
_****_= Mountains_**

**_Paitlyn/ D2 Female  
_****_Elizabeth/ D9 Female  
_****_= Dead Forest_**

**_Ren/ D4 Female_****_  
_****_= Snowy Mountain_**

**_Payla/ D5 Female_****_  
_****_= Meadow_**

**_Tiberius/ D8 Male_****_  
_****_= Snowy Mountain_**

**_Loralai/ D11 Female_****_  
_****_= Meadow_**

**_Sheer/ D12 Female_**  
**_= Snowy Mountain_**

**_DEAD TRIBUTES:_**  
**_D2 Male: Thomas Bates~ Killed on Day 1 by spear; credited to Charlotte Mane_**  
**_D12 Male: Simon Clark~ Killed on Day 1 by sword; credited to Jay Edlothia_****_  
_****_D3 Female: Vienna Tarot~ Killed on Day 2 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D10 Female: Charlotte Mane~ Killed on Day 3 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D6 Male: Jonathan Sanders~ Killed on day 5 by whip; credited to Ezra Jeneti_****_  
_****_D7 Female: Valentina Winters~ Killed on day 7 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D3 Male: Flynn Wilder~ Killed on day 7 by spear; credited to Gemma Whis_****_  
_****_D10 Male: Ezra Jeneti~ Killed on Day 9 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D9 Male: Jay Edlothia~ Killed on Day 10 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost_****_  
_****_D7 Male: Brooks Ingles~ Killed on day 14 by lightening; credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D8 Female: Amy Mason~ Killed on Day 14 by tree roots(strangulation); credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D4 Male: James Peter Rufio~ Killed on Day 15 by sword; credited to Zephyr Zobel_****_  
_****_D11 Male: Josh Lermans~ Killed on Day 15 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost  
_****_D6 Female: Cherie Winston~ Killed on Day 17 by Scorpion Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
D1 Male: Zephyr Zobel~ Killed on Day 19 by Polar Bear Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
_**

**_15 Dead: 9 Alive_**

**_Districts Gone:  
_**

**_District 1: Zephyr_**

**_District 2: Thomas_**

**_District 3: Vienna & Flynn_**

**_District 4: James_**

**_District 6: Jonathan & Cherie_**

**_District 7: Valentina & Brooks_**

**_District 8: Amy_**

**_District 9: Jay_**

**_District 10: Charlotte & Ezra  
_**

**_District 11: Josh_**

**_District 12: Simon_**

**Hope yout liked it!**

**Take my poll!**

**Thanks to CharmedMillie for reveiwing and Tiberius will be in the next chapter, and please reveiw everyone!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


	6. The Games: Day 21

**Panem; Arena**

**Ren/ D4 Female POV**

Walking along, I've slowly transitioned into the meadow in hopes of finding more water away from the Career camp.

I chew on the bread I stole two days ago as I do and even give some a samll bunny hopping around.

I look around and off to the side find a small grove of trees. Not dead trees... _Peach Trees!_

I slowly break into a run, and once I reach the tree, I set my wrapped butter and bread down onto the mittens and grab a sturdy branch and slowly climb up the tree, brushing my red hair out of my eyes. I pull my jacket bottom up to make a makeshift basket and climb down grin. I have many peaches, a bit of bread and butter. How could this get any better?

As if in answer, I hear a beeping and looking up the find the glimmer of a silver package falling down towards me.

I smile and grab it and find that attached to it is a backpack.

I smile up at the sky, "Thanks Mags!"

And then I open it to put the peaches inside and find even more goodies.

There's iodine, night vision glasses, a smaller bag, and also a beatiful crystal knife. I put the peaches into the smaller bag and place inside the big bag, then put the iodine and glasses into the front pocket, put the mittens into the side pocket, and grin as I find an empty water skin in the other side pocket. Putting my bread and butter ontop of the peaches, I zip everything up, hold onto my knife and water skin and leave.

* * *

**Tiberius/ D8 Male**

I trudge slowly trough the snow until my feet find charred grass and I continue walking into the Dead Forest.

I hear an owl here, a raven there, even what sounds like Tracker Jackers in the distance.

I continue walking until I hear a crunch of the same ash I'm standing on.

I squint to find the girl from Four walk along, a shimmer knife in her hand.

I move behind a bigger tree and then look at her as she sits down below another one across from me. I'm about to walk the opposite way until I notice a patch of green floating. And I quickly notice its a girl whose camoflouged her jacket in ash.

The girl from Four closes her eyes, her bag beside her.

I watch as the camoflouged girl, I think from Five, tip-toes over to her, grabs the pack and starts to run when the girl from Four opens her eyes and shouts and grabs the other girls leg.

The wrestle a lot until finally Four pins Five down and Five is about to kick her. She looks a year younger than the girl from Four. But the from Four grabs a knife I hadn't seen she'd dropped and brings it down into the girl from Five's stomach.

But the girl from Five doesn't give up and tried to get away but Four lands another stab in the other girls stomach. And after a punch, the from Four loses it and stabs the girl in the upper stomach and the knife sinks until the girl from Four's fingers on the lower handle.

The girl from Five whimpers and Four moves on and takes her pack, gripping the bloody knife stiffly.

* * *

**Payla/ D5 Female**

Tears streak down my face as I lay there, a hand beside me, one on my bleeding stomach.

I've always bled more than usually and that girl stabbed me so much and in such awful places that theres almost a puddle around me. I was starving and couldn't help myself.

I then notice a boy step out from behind a tree, and I notice that his eyes look sad.

I manage to say "Here to stab me too?" before he shakes his head.

Then he kneeles beside me looks at my stomach.

Gripping the sides of my jacket, he rips it iopen and looks as if he's assesing the damage.

"I know," I say. "And I don't care anymore. You know, I volunteered for a poor girl that I didn't know... And my brother wondered why I did it..."

He smiles a bit. "I know."

I sigh. "I wish I wouldn't have done it."

I close my eyes and I feel him hold my hand and I smile a little.

I know I'm going to die, but I'm strangely okay with that. But now, I can wait for death with someone else.

And that makes all the difference.

* * *

**__****__****__****_Tribute Tracker:_**

**_Gemma/ D1 Female_****_  
_****_Dominick/ D5 Male_****_  
_****_= Mountains_**

**_Paitlyn/ D2 Female  
_****_Elizabeth/ D9 Female  
_****_= Snowy Mountain_**

**_Ren/ D4 Female_****_  
_****_= Dead Forest_**

**_Tiberius/ D8 Male_****_  
_****_= Dead Forest_**

**_Loralai/ D11 Female_****_  
_****_= Meadow_**

**_Sheer/ D12 Female_**  
**_= Snowy Mountain_**

**_DEAD TRIBUTES:_**  
**_D2 Male: Thomas Bates~ Killed on Day 1 by spear; credited to Charlotte Mane_**  
**_D12 Male: Simon Clark~ Killed on Day 1 by sword; credited to Jay Edlothia_****_  
_****_D3 Female: Vienna Tarot~ Killed on Day 2 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D10 Female: Charlotte Mane~ Killed on Day 3 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D6 Male: Jonathan Sanders~ Killed on day 5 by whip; credited to Ezra Jeneti_****_  
_****_D7 Female: Valentina Winters~ Killed on day 7 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D3 Male: Flynn Wilder~ Killed on day 7 by spear; credited to Gemma Whis_****_  
_****_D10 Male: Ezra Jeneti~ Killed on Day 9 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D9 Male: Jay Edlothia~ Killed on Day 10 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost_****_  
_****_D7 Male: Brooks Ingles~ Killed on day 14 by lightening; credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D8 Female: Amy Mason~ Killed on Day 14 by tree roots(strangulation); credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D4 Male: James Peter Rufio~ Killed on Day 15 by sword; credited to Zephyr Zobel_****_  
_****_D11 Male: Josh Lermans~ Killed on Day 15 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost  
_****_D6 Female: Cherie Winston~ Killed on Day 17 by Scorpion Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
D1 Male: Zephyr Zobel~ Killed on Day 19 by Polar Bear Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
D5 Female: Payla Love~ Killed on Day 21 by knife; credited to Ren Tyron  
_**

**_15 Dead: 9 Alive_**

**_Districts Gone:  
_**

**_District 1: Zephyr_**

**_District 2: Thomas_**

**_District 3: Vienna & Flynn_**

**_District 4: James_**

**_District 5: Payla _**

**_District 6: Jonathan & Cherie_**

**_District 7: Valentina & Brooks_**

**_District 8: Amy_**

**_District 9: Jay_**

**_District 10: Charlotte & Ezra  
_**

**_District 11: Josh_**

**_District 12: Simon_**

**Is anyone as sad as I am that Payla is dead?**

**I really liked her, but my favorite people are being widdled down...**

**And now there is one person gone from each District! Who do YOU think will win, not who you want to win, but who you THINK will win?**

**I'll try to update soon, but my fish died, so I'm pretty down...**

**Thanks for reading. **

**And If you read this story, PLEASE review! And a little longer than 'good job. update.'**

**I'm too tired to do speel check, I will later!**

**Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	7. The Games: Day 24

**Panem; Arena**

**Loralei/ D11 Female**

I pick a sparkly pink flower up from the ground and I twist it with another and continue this pattern, making a necklace. I then sigh, take off my jacket, and tie it around me waist. I swear, the Gamemakers have ratcheted up the heat every day.

I glance around the meadow I'm in and think about three days ago, when a girl came over to here and then I watched her kill another girl in the dead forest.

There's fifteen of us dead and only nine left. The Games are starting to end.

A buzzing sound makes me look to my left and I notice many tracker jackers flitting around the flowers.

And I think the Gamemakers have sent even more of those things into the meadow here.

I stand up, and begin my walk to the other side of the flower field.

And while I walk, I notice a large bush and on them blue colored berries. Grinning, I run towards them and study the berries. I haven't ever seen these around.

I take one and break in my hand. Red juice covers my hands like blood. I smile and smell the juice and my mouth fills with water. I haven't had anything to eat for a few days, only the rain yesterday kept me from dying of thirst.

I get a handful and force myself t keep walking, berries in one hand, the other carrying the flower necklace. I finally reach a point where I can see the dead forest again and smile a little as I pop a berry into my mouth. Chewing, I put another three into my mouth and the sweet red juice explodes over my tongue and I manage to put another into my mouth and I swallow them all and then I suddenly feel dizzy.

Clutching my head, I try to walk a little, but my legs give away and I slip to the ground and lay there on my back, coughing.

One hand holding the berries and the other holding the flower necklace.

* * *

**Sheer/ D12 Female**

The boom of a cannon makes me drop my bread. I pick it up and continue walking through the ashy forest until my feet reach flowers

I've stepped into a meadow. Continuing to walk, I can't help wondering who it was.

As if in answer, I trip over something and glance back at what it was and cover my mouth as not to scream.

It's the body of the fifteen year old from District Eleven.

I stand up, looking at her. What killed her?

Her brown shirt has rips, and so does her jacket which is around her waist.

Her boots are worn and covered in dirt and pollen and her brown hair is full of flowers and leaves.

Then, one of her hands has a beautiful necklace made of shimmery pink flowers but... her hands are coated in red-almost like blood.

Her eyes stare off into into space and her lips have red tinged to them.

I look at her other hand and find a few berries. Looking at them more closely, I pick one up and break it open. My fingertips become coated in bloody red berry juice, like she had on her hands.

It only occurs to me then that these berries are poisonous. Dropping the squashed berries remains, I wipe my hands on her jacket, and stand up. Then I feel bad. She died and probably didn't even know it.

I take the flower necklace she had made, and put it around her neck and then walk far enough away until I see the hovercraft's claw lower and pick her up and I can faintly see little dots that must the berries slipping from her hands.

* * *

**Paitlyn/ D2 Female**

"Alright," I saw laying out me and Elizabeth's supplies again.

For food, we have berries, apples, bread, cheese, and also a few strips of beef.

For weapons, we have my knives, her slingshot, and a homemade mace made of thorns from bushes and carved wood.

For clothing we have extra socks and sunglasses.

Then for extras we have two water bottles.

She coughs and I frown. She's been coughing a lot and refusing to eat ever since the storm. I feel like she's getting a cold.

If only we had medicine.

"Congratulations final eight tributes!" I jump at the sound of Cladius Templsmith's voice. "In celebration, we have organized a feast! A tabel that will be full of goodies containing weapons, food, other items, and medicine! Before you say no, realize that these items could keep you alive! This feast will take place on the 29th day at sunset, at the cornucopia, so prepare! That is all!"

The voice disappeared and I knew that I had to go.

* * *

**_Gemma/ D1 Female  
Dominick/ D85 Male  
= Mountain_**

**_Paitlyn/ D2 Female  
_****_Elizabeth/ D9 Female  
_****_= Mountain_**

**_Ren/ D4 Female_****_  
_****_= Mountain_**

**_Tiberius/ D8 Male_****_  
_****_= Dead Forest_**

**_Sheer/ D12 Female_**  
**_= Meadow_**

**_DEAD TRIBUTES:_**  
**_D2 Male: Thomas Bates~ Killed on Day 1 by spear; credited to Charlotte Mane_**  
**_D12 Male: Simon Clark~ Killed on Day 1 by sword; credited to Jay Edlothia_****_  
_****_D3 Female: Vienna Tarot~ Killed on Day 2 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D10 Female: Charlotte Mane~ Killed on Day 3 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D6 Male: Jonathan Sanders~ Killed on day 5 by whip; credited to Ezra Jeneti_****_  
_****_D7 Female: Valentina Winters~ Killed on day 7 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D3 Male: Flynn Wilder~ Killed on day 7 by spear; credited to Gemma Whis_****_  
_****_D10 Male: Ezra Jeneti~ Killed on Day 9 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D9 Male: Jay Edlothia~ Killed on Day 10 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost_****_  
_****_D7 Male: Brooks Ingles~ Killed on day 14 by lightning; credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D8 Female: Amy Mason~ Killed on Day 14 by tree roots(strangulation); credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D4 Male: James Peter Rufio~ Killed on Day 15 by sword; credited to Zephyr Zobel_****_  
_****_D11 Male: Josh Lermans~ Killed on Day 15 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost  
_****_D6 Female: Cherie Winston~ Killed on Day 17 by Scorpion Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
D1 Male: Zephyr Zobel~ Killed on Day 19 by Polar Bear Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
D5 Female: Payla Love~ Killed on Day 21 by knife; credited to Ren Tyron  
D11 Female: Loralei Noire~ Killed on Day 24 by poison berries; credited to Gamemakers  
_**

**_17 Dead: 7 Alive_**

**_Districts Gone:  
_**

**_District 1: Zephyr_**

**_District 2: Thomas_**

**_District 3: Vienna & Flynn_**

**_District 4: James_**

**_District 5: Payla _**

**_District 6: Jonathan & Cherie_**

**_District 7: Valentina & Brooks_**

**_District 8: Amy_**

**_District 9: Jay_**

**_District 10: Charlotte & Ezra  
_**

**_District 11: Josh & Loralei_**

**_District 12: Simon_**

**I'm going to miss Loralei... She was always a fun character to write. **

**But, to apologize for her death, a feast is in order! **

**I cannot wait to write it and I hope that everyone will enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading and if you follow this story PLEASE TRY TO REVIEW!**

**~Meghan**

**P.S- Sorry for not Updating WIZARDS NEEDED, I have Writiers Block... :(**


	8. The Games: Day 29

**Panem; Arena**

**Sheer/D12 Female POV**

Stepping through the dead forest, I see the 100 meter distance to the Cornucopia, and just in time to see a stone table rise up, eight small bags on it.

Their each green with pull-strings to close them which are white and our numbers in white. I had forgotten who was dead, but now I can see who isn't! The first bag is marked 1, then another marked 2, the next is a 4, then 5, then 8, followed by 9, and finally a bag marked 12. _My _bag. I couldn't help wondering what was in it...

I looked at my bag at my side with no bread anymore, a little bit of butter, and a water bottle that was almost empty. I had been robbed by someone last week, when I was still in the mountains.

I took a deep breath, and scanend the perimeter of everywhere facing me. Would anyone be waiting for someoen to just run in there, and then attack?

As if in answer, a boy darted out from the very edge oof the dead forest, not even 10 meters away from me. He sprints all the wya to the table, grabs the bag marked Eight, and then runs towars to snowy mountain.

I scuk in air, ready to run. I just step out when the little girl from Nine runs out after the girl from Two. The are lamost to the table when a spear flies out from the mouth of the horn. I gasp and notice the girl from Nine run towards the table while her ally grabs a throwing knife. The two remaining careers step out and the girl from Two tries to throw her knife at them, but must have mis-counted the spins because it falls short after hitting the handle side.

I suddenly find myself running towards the table- as if my legs are carrying me. I look up to the boy from five knock the girl from Two to the ground, who moans, and then the girl from One grabs the knife from the ground and then aims it at the girl from Nine.

"No!' I scream, and then, not controling any part of my body, jump into the way of the spinning knife.

* * *

**Ren/D4 Female POV**

My mouth forms an 'o' as I watch from behidn the behind the horn, and see the girl from twelve slip to the ground, a knife in her chest. I bite my lip as I hear a cannon boom and I can lamost hear the Capitol citizens giving money to eachother from bets, sighing, crying, or maybe laughing.

Elizabeth turns around, her eyes welling up with tears, looking at Twelve's body. I beleive her name was Sheer, and she was fifteen.

I then feel anger. The girl from one, who is seventeen, my age, aimed a knife at a twelve year old. I turn towards her, and find her laughing, and reaching for a spear, and see Paitlyn scream as the boy from five kicks her in the stomach.

I suddenly rush forward, my crystal knife in and and totally ram into One. She screams, dropping the knife and I try to stab her in the head, but miss and she punches me and arms yank me off of her. I kick and scream as Five lifts me adn then throws me.

I hit the ground and One looks afrom me, to Paitlyn, to Elizabeth, and grabs her spear. For a moment we all freeze and then suddenly the girl throws her spear at Paitlyn, and I manage to somehow get up and run infront of it.

Hot, searing, pain fills my body ad then numbness and I find myself looking at the sky.

The girl from One grabs the bags from five and one and her and the boy run off, but in slow motion, as if everyone is moving in a movie.

I see Paitlyn, and feel more pain and realize she took the spear out of my chest. I touch my fingers to the wound adn find blood.

My fingers slip off of my knife and I find my fingers in Paitlyn's hand.

"Why?" she mouths, as if I can't hear. Can I hear?

I only smile. Maybe I don't even know myself.

* * *

**Dominick/ D5 Male POV**

"Two tributes down!" I cheer.

Gemma laughs. "They were both so stupid... Only, I can't help wonder what was in their bags. The girls from Twelve and Four... migth've been good."

I shake my head. "Probably a weapon or food. The Capitol will proabbly put them in a museum, you know. _The two feast bags that were never opened._"

Gemma nods and we walk back to camp and sit down. I put my sword down, and she opens her bag, and finds a crystal necklace. She smiles. "Oh, this is so pretty... Thank you!" She says the last words to her mentor.

I open mine as the cannon goes off, most likely for the girl from Four, and find a mace. "Oh, yes!" I say grinning.

I've been wanting one. "I call killing that little rat from Nine with this."

Gemma grins. "Then I get the boy from Eight."

"Who get's Two?" I ask.

Gemma shrugs. "Me."

I nod and notice that it's night then. The Gamemakers must be in a hurrey to end today. I see the faces of both the girl from Four and Twelve up there, staring down at us.

Then it dissapears and a thought appears in my head. _Who gets to kill Gemma?_

* * *

**_Gemma/ D1 Female  
Dominick/ D5 Male  
= Mountain_**

**_Paitlyn/ D2 Female  
_****_Elizabeth/ D9 Female  
_****_= Mountain_**

**_Tiberius/ D8 Male_****_  
_****_= Dead Forest_**

**_DEAD TRIBUTES:_**  
**_D2 Male: Thomas Bates~ Killed on Day 1 by spear; credited to Charlotte Mane_**  
**_D12 Male: Simon Clark~ Killed on Day 1 by sword; credited to Jay Edlothia_****_  
_****_D3 Female: Vienna Tarot~ Killed on Day 2 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D10 Female: Charlotte Mane~ Killed on Day 3 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D6 Male: Jonathan Sanders~ Killed on day 5 by whip; credited to Ezra Jeneti_****_  
_****_D7 Female: Valentina Winters~ Killed on day 7 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D3 Male: Flynn Wilder~ Killed on day 7 by spear; credited to Gemma Whis_****_  
_****_D10 Male: Ezra Jeneti~ Killed on Day 9 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D9 Male: Jay Edlothia~ Killed on Day 10 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost_****_  
_****_D7 Male: Brooks Ingles~ Killed on day 14 by lightning; credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D8 Female: Amy Mason~ Killed on Day 14 by tree roots(strangulation); credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D4 Male: James Peter Rufio~ Killed on Day 15 by sword; credited to Zephyr Zobel_****_  
_****_D11 Male: Josh Lermans~ Killed on Day 15 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost  
_****_D6 Female: Cherie Winston~ Killed on Day 17 by Scorpion Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
D1 Male: Zephyr Zobel~ Killed on Day 19 by Polar Bear Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
D5 Female: Payla Love~ Killed on Day 21 by knife; credited to Ren Tyron  
D11 Female: Loralei Noire~ Killed on Day 24 by poison berries; credited to Gamemakers  
D12 Female: Sheer Merta~ Killed on Day 29 by knife; credited to Gemma Whis  
D4 Female: Ren Tyron~ Killed on Day 29 by spear; credited  
_**

**_19 Dead: 5 Alive_**

**_Districts Gone:  
_**

**_District 1: Zephyr_**

**_District 2: Thomas_**

**_District 3: Vienna & Flynn_**

**_District 4: James & Ren_**

**_District 5: Payla _**

**_District 6: Jonathan & Cherie_**

**_District 7: Valentina & Brooks_**

**_District 8: Amy_**

**_District 9: Jay_**

**_District 10: Charlotte & Ezra  
_**

**_District 11: Josh & Loralei_**

**_District 12: Simon & Sheer_**

**Very sad right now that I killed off two of my fave people. **

**Anyway, I have four more chapters left of the games to write. **

**Who do you want to win?**

**Thankyou CharmedMillie for reveiwing. I'm starting to think everyone else has forgotten about this story. :_(**

**Thank for reading. We reached an all time high for this story last chapter for four veiws. Thank you. **

**Please reveiw. **

**~Meghan**

**P.S- Sorry for not Updating WIZARDS NEEDED, again, I still have Writiers Block... :(**


	9. The Games: Day 30

**Panem; Arena**

**Tiberius/D8 Male POV**

Walking through the dark woods, I turn a corner, and walk towards a sturdy looking tree, climb up, and wait at the top for my breath to return to normal.

I haven't quit walking since last night at the Feast. And I haven't opened my bag.

Looking down at it, my mind wanders. What could be in it? What did the gamemakers put in them that made them so important that two girls died.

I slowly pull the strings, and dip my hand in, and take out some food. A bottle of water, a few chikin legs, dried beef, grapes, strawberries, cherry drink powder, and also carrots.

Licking my lips, I peel the wrapper of a chickin leg, and sink my teeth in-and find the meat still warm.

_What did everyone else get? _I swlallow while this question appears in my head. But its true. I got food, because it was the thing I needed most. What did everyone else get?

Clearly, the Careers didn't need food. What was in the bags marked One and Five? And what did the girls from Twelve and Four die trying to get?

The Gamemakers have had us dancing around like their little puppets, and I for one am tired of it. I killed two people, for Panem's sake... They've turned us all into monsters...

* * *

**Paitlyn/D2 Female POV**

Coughing, I walk , supporting Elizabeth, to a nice patch of flowers and we sit down. I've kept my bag, but not hers. The bag was empty. The gamemakers knew what she needed-medicine-and gave us nothing.

They gave me a bottle of iodine, which was good, because we've been surviving off of rainwater, too scared to drink from the lake.

I've began to worry about her even more. Yesterday, she got shaken up from the Feast, and now has been coughing and running a temperature.

"Paitlyn," I hear her whisper.

Turning around to face her I smile. "Hey."

She doesn't smile, but looks at me. "Paitlyn I-"

I sit down beside her and hold her hand. "What?"

Then, I notice how slow her pulse is. "Elizabeth are you alright?"

She looks at me, her big eyes tearing up. "Paitlyn, I want to thank-you for being so kind to me. But I-I don't think I can go on."

My heart nearly stops. "No," I say. "No, your fine."

"We both know I'm sick and," she coughs a few times and then smiles a little. "And I think we both knew... I wasn't going to last here."

I find myself wiping tears away with my jacket sleeve, tears I didn't know I had. "That's not true... I know you'll last."

She sighs, and slowly takes off her pack and unties her sweater from her waist and set them beside me. "Here... you'll need these more than me."

I shake my head and sniffle. "No, Elizabeth please don't say that."

She only smiles and looks truly happy. "I'm going home..."

My eyes fill tears as she slowly closes her eyes, still with a small smile on her lips, still holding my hand.

I start violently crying and scream no when I hear a cannon. This can't be true. No, Elizabeth _can't be dead. _

She can't be.

* * *

**Gemma/D1 Female POV**

A cannon wakes me up, and I look around, a hand still on my spear.

"Hey."

I look to my left to find Dominick polishing his bow and arrows and I smile. "Hey."

"Sleep well?" He asks and I open my mouth, but her interrupts me. "No, I don't know who it was. But, it doesn't matter right?"

I nod and then bite my lip. If 5 are dead, four are left, 3 to kill. I look at Dominick. Is he polishing them to shoot me?

My heart starts to race and I clear my throat. "You know, I think I'm going to go find some food."

He looks up ever so slightly from his weapons. "Why? We have food."

I find my mouth dry as I get up, my hand stone cold on my spear. "Yeah, but we have no more meat. I'll go find a deer or-or something."

Without letting him say another word, I grab another spear and a random pack from our pile of things and start hiking through the forest. But, I won't be hunting. I'll be running. Once I'm far enough away, I break into a run and let the cameras get a good shot of me.

Thats right... Gemma Whis, the Career from One, is running away from her ally. But who can blame me? Dominick might have killed me tonight... But he won't now. I'm going to find a safe spot somewhere else.

Somewhere where I wish I could call safe.

* * *

**_Gemma/ D1 Female  
=Meadow  
_****_  
Dominick/ D5 Male  
= Mountain_**

**_Paitlyn/ D2 Female  
_****_= Mountain_**

**_Tiberius/ D8 Male_****_  
_****_= Dead Forest_**

**_DEAD TRIBUTES:_**  
**_D2 Male: Thomas Bates~ Killed on Day 1 by spear; credited to Charlotte Mane_**  
**_D12 Male: Simon Clark~ Killed on Day 1 by sword; credited to Jay Edlothia_****_  
_****_D3 Female: Vienna Tarot~ Killed on Day 2 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D10 Female: Charlotte Mane~ Killed on Day 3 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D6 Male: Jonathan Sanders~ Killed on day 5 by whip; credited to Ezra Jeneti_****_  
_****_D7 Female: Valentina Winters~ Killed on day 7 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D3 Male: Flynn Wilder~ Killed on day 7 by spear; credited to Gemma Whis_****_  
_****_D10 Male: Ezra Jeneti~ Killed on Day 9 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D9 Male: Jay Edlothia~ Killed on Day 10 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost_****_  
_****_D7 Male: Brooks Ingles~ Killed on day 14 by lightning; credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D8 Female: Amy Mason~ Killed on Day 14 by tree roots(strangulation); credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D4 Male: James Peter Rufio~ Killed on Day 15 by sword; credited to Zephyr Zobel_****_  
_****_D11 Male: Josh Lermans~ Killed on Day 15 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost  
_****_D6 Female: Cherie Winston~ Killed on Day 17 by Scorpion Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
D1 Male: Zephyr Zobel~ Killed on Day 19 by Polar Bear Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
D5 Female: Payla Love~ Killed on Day 21 by knife; credited to Ren Tyron  
D11 Female: Loralei Noire~ Killed on Day 24 by poison berries; credited to Gamemakers  
D12 Female: Sheer Merta~ Killed on Day 29 by knife; credited to Gemma Whis  
D4 Female: Ren Tyron~ Killed on Day 29 by spear; credited to Gemma Whis  
D9 Female: Elizabeth Wolfe~ Killed on Day 30 by sickness; credited to Gamemakers  
_**

**_20 Dead: 4 Alive_**

**_Districts Gone:  
_**

**_District 1: Zephyr_**

**_District 2: Thomas_**

**_District 3: Vienna & Flynn_**

**_District 4: James & Ren_**

**_District 5: Payla _**

**_District 6: Jonathan & Cherie_**

**_District 7: Valentina & Brooks_**

**_District 8: Amy_**

**_District 9: Jay & Elizabeth_**

**_District 10: Charlotte & Ezra  
_**

**_District 11: Josh & Loralei_**

**_District 12: Simon & Sheer_**

**12 year old , sweet, small Elizabeth is dead.. Did anyone else tear up when that happened?**

**I feel awful... and sad... but I am happier now that I know I have 3 readers! =D**

**Something to think about is the fact that there are no more alliances, no more friends. Just people on their own. If I could say... I think Paitlyn reminds me of Foxface, Gemma of Katniss, Tiberius of Peeta, and Dominick of Cato at this point, just because their the only ones left.**

**WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN? TELL ME! I WANT TO KNOW! NOT WHO YOU WANT TO WIN, BUT WHO YOU THNIK! I WANT TO KNNNOOOOOW!**

**Well, thanks for readings, and I hope-want really hope-really want- you to reveiw. (if you don't reveiw, you don't care)**

**~Meghan**

**P.S- Sorry for not Updating WIZARDS NEEDED, again, I know, I'm awful, I STILL have Writiers Block... :(**


	10. The Games: Day 34

**Panem; Arena**

**Dominick/D5 Male**

When I see Gemma next, I'll kill her.

It's been three days since she went 'hunting' and I heaven't heard a cannon.

That's when the thought occurs to me that to make myself a Victor, I can't allow her to run around, loose, kill other people and get sponsor items. I would have to find her.

Grabbing a spear, slipping on my quiver and bow and a small pack, and I leave my camp and start in the direction I saw her heading last, to the left, which would end up near the desert. But, I know that she hates deserts, so I change course and walk towards the snowy moutain.

She probably went to the forest that caught on fire. She sure liked being there.

But, feeling like I'm being watched, I knock an arrow and continue walking until I notice little white flecks on the dirt ad it get colder and I soon find my feet in snow, and the plants around me covered in ice.

"Gemma, I'm going to find you," I say, looking around and walking forward and soon I'm ankle deep in snow.

I doubt anyone is up here, considering that it's been getting hotter in here, and I saw an avalanche yesterday that happened due to the heat.

I soon walk in the circle of the Arena into the shadowy forest and instead of snowflakes, ash fals.

I walkstraight and then I notice a few flowers and arch an eyebrow. How could platns already be growing here? Folowing it, sun spots beign to appear along with more flwoers until I totally immersed in what appears to be meadow. Looking around, I squint and try to look for black hair and a green jacket and then a grin spreads across my face.

Standing there, picking berries from a bush, was a girl. Crouching and trying to mkae out woh she was I saw brown hair that was knotted, sunken cheeks, a pack, her brown shirt, dirty boots, and also a girl who wasn't Gemma.

It was the girl from Two.

* * *

**Paitlyn/D2 Female POV**

I bit my lip as I looked at the berries in my head and had a flashback to the plant section. The instructor said if your not sure what something, break it open and check. Then, if you know, eat it. If you don't, leave it.

I pinched one berry between my thumb and forefinger until it exploded. I gasped due to the blood-like liquid that poured out and dripped to the ground.

I threw all the berries on the ground and stomped on them, so that no animal might try to eat it. It'll dry up in minutes. Suddenly, I become aware of a person, maybe a change in the wind or something, but I turn around in time to see that rotten boy from Five throw a spear at me. Rolling on the ground and starting to run, I feel fear and and can almost icture the spear impaling my stomach and legs stop. I hear a scratching noise and guess he just drew an arrow.

I become aware of the knives on my belt and the anger I feel towards him for distracting me when I was trying to get Elizabeth's medicine, and if I had reached it, she'd still be alive.

Pulling it open, I run side-to-side so he can't shoot me for now, and yank out a knife. Turning to look at him and take a deep breath and as he let's the bowstring go, and throw the knife, and then crouch and hear the arrow whistle above me. Grabbing another from my belt, I see my knife from a moment ago lodged in the ground.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you take joy in killing?" I shout as he draws another arrow, letting my knife rest in my hand, tring to stall him so I can count the number of spins it would take.

"Because," he says in a strange deep voice he hand't used in the interveiws. "I have to get back to me fiance. I _have _to."

I shake my head. "Well, you won't killing people. I just-" I gasp as I step into holde and drop to the ground twisting my ankle. Letting out a cry of pain, he runs to me, maybe ten yeards away and smirks. "Sorry... But you'll your little friend later..."

As he pulls the bowstring back I pull my knife back and the world freezes. I see him, hear my heart beating and let the sharp weapon go and hear the arrow and feel white hot pain as it goes through my arm and then I hear a thud and a crash and look up to him the arrows spilled from his quiver and the knife lodged in his throat.

I start crying once the cannon goes off.

* * *

**Tiberius/ D8 Male**

I look up at the sound of a cannon.

Who was it? Maybe two minutes after that the sky gets dark and stars glow and the anthem playus and Dominick's face appears.

This leaves me stunned. For one thing, the Gamemakers must be in a hurry to end the day. And secondly, this was a Career. And now, there's only one career girl.

And I'm the only boy in the Arena.

If I can last a little bit longer, I can make it!

The thought of seeing my friends and family make me smile and I just see them, hugging me as I get off the train.

I've been trying not to cry, but I can't help it. I just want to leave so bad. Thoughts of stabbing myself have through my head, but I could never do that. Killing yourself _never _solves anything. Things always get better.

Laying down on the ashy floor below a charred bush, listening to the wind swirling through the dead trees and the smell of burned wood.

I feel like something's watching me, and guess a camera is focused on me, showing the Capitol that I'm still well and making me look weak with the tears falling down my cheeks.

I fall asleep thinking of home, and a smile etched on my lips.

* * *

**_Gemma/ D1 Female  
= Snowy Mountain_**

**_Paitlyn/ D2 Female  
= Meadow_**

**_Tiberius/ D8 Male_****_  
_****_= Dead Forest_**

**_DEAD TRIBUTES:_**  
**_D2 Male: Thomas Bates~ Killed on Day 1 by spear; credited to Charlotte Mane_**  
**_D12 Male: Simon Clark~ Killed on Day 1 by sword; credited to Jay Edlothia_****_  
_****_D3 Female: Vienna Tarot~ Killed on Day 2 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D10 Female: Charlotte Mane~ Killed on Day 3 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D6 Male: Jonathan Sanders~ Killed on day 5 by whip; credited to Ezra Jeneti_****_  
_****_D7 Female: Valentina Winters~ Killed on day 7 by knife; credited to Tiberius Seven_****_  
_****_D3 Male: Flynn Wilder~ Killed on day 7 by spear; credited to Gemma Whis_****_  
_****_D10 Male: Ezra Jeneti~ Killed on Day 9 by dagger; credited to Cherie Winston_****_  
_****_D9 Male: Jay Edlothia~ Killed on Day 10 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost_****_  
_****_D7 Male: Brooks Ingles~ Killed on day 14 by lightning; credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D8 Female: Amy Mason~ Killed on Day 14 by tree roots(strangulation); credited to Gamemakers_****_  
_****_D4 Male: James Peter Rufio~ Killed on Day 15 by sword; credited to Zephyr Zobel_****_  
_****_D11 Male: Josh Lermans~ Killed on Day 15 by arrow; credited to Dominick Frost  
_****_D6 Female: Cherie Winston~ Killed on Day 17 by Scorpion Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
D1 Male: Zephyr Zobel~ Killed on Day 19 by Polar Bear Mutts; credited to Gamemakers  
D5 Female: Payla Love~ Killed on Day 21 by knife; credited to Ren Tyron  
D11 Female: Loralei Noire~ Killed on Day 24 by poison berries; credited to Gamemakers  
D12 Female: Sheer Merta~ Killed on Day 29 by knife; credited to Gemma Whis  
D4 Female: Ren Tyron~ Killed on Day 29 by spear; credited to Gemma Whis  
D9 Female: Elizabeth Wolfe~ Killed on Day 30 by sickness; credited to Gamemakers  
D5 Male: Dominick Frost! Killed on Day 34 by knife; credited to Paitlyn Weaver  
_**

**_21 Dead: 3 Alive_**

**_Districts Gone:  
_**

**_District 1: Zephyr_**

**_District 2: Thomas_**

**_District 3: Vienna & Flynn_**

**_District 4: James & Ren_**

**_District 5: Payla & Dominick_**

**_District 6: Jonathan & Cherie_**

**_District 7: Valentina & Brooks_**

**_District 8: Amy_**

**_District 9: Jay & Elizabeth_**

**_District 10: Charlotte & Ezra  
_**

**_District 11: Josh & Loralei_**

**_District 12: Simon & Sheer_**

**I'm practically crying right now. See, I'm now actually drawing names from baskets. I love these people so much... But, trust me, Dominick's death won't pass very easily in the Capitol. **

**Being a fan favorite, I think that means they'll turn a cold shoulder to Paitlyn. **

**Who should win? Not who you WANT to! But who, truly, honestly DESERVES it? **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**~Meghan**


	11. The Games: Day 39

**I'm really sorry for killing off this character! I really did like them! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I pulled names from a hat, and then followed the polls!**

* * *

**Gemma/ D1 Female**

I take my coat from where it was-covering my mouth- and take a breath of the frosty mountain air. From here, you can almost see the whole arena. But, no matter how pretty it is, I can't forgot Zepher. His bloody death has probably scarred me the most. I didn't watch; but his screams were enough.

I clear my throat, and relaize I'm being silly. Dominick is dead, so he can't hunt me. I clear some snow away to reveal rock and sit down on the cold material. I open my pack with cold, white fingers.

Turning it upside down, the big-pocket contents spill out. It's a pack of dried fruit, some crackers, matches, twine, beef strips, a dagger, a bottle of water, some mittens and a hat, a fan, and a fresh orange.

I gladly pull the mittens and hat on and almost toos the fan away, but then I notice it's steel blades and rip them off by banging them on the rock. They might come in hand. Tucking them into my boot, I flex my wrists.

I can't help but feel lucky. It's been five days since Dominick died, and no mutts or anything. Perhaps the Gamemakers are confused or just unwilling, but usually the third final tributes face a monster of some sorts.

For instance, last year a giant spider tied up two tributes near the end and only one freed himself in time to kill the last tribute and win the games.

I sit back, smiling at the clouds as evening draws closer, and sigh.

Just sigh.

* * *

**Tiberius/ D8 Male**

I'm awoken by a laugh.

Bolting upright, I hold the small knife I've been holding onto and look around.

I just about scream.

There, sitting on a branch on the tree across from me is... _me!_

Pearl white skin, red lips and black eyes. His hair look frosted over, and his teeth are filed to points. He's wearing the same outfit of me, except the 8 is on it's side, looking like the infinity symbol.

He pulls a small dagger out as well, but it's sharper and looks lighter- but oh so real.

"Hello, _Tiberius._ Why so frightened? Never looked in a mirror before?" It says.

I shake my head, blinking quickly and go to move more, but loose my blanace and slip from the branch.

My breath is knocked from me as I hit the ground of the ashy forest floor.

My copy jumps, and lightly lands and swipes the knife at me.

I gasp, moving in time, and try to kick him, but he just laughs. "No," he says. "That won't do..."

Grabbing me by collar, her rips from the ground, and I drop my knife. Pressing me up against a tree he flashes those sharp teeth. "Say night-night."

And I see my reflection- wide eyes and ashy face- as his knife comes towards me.

* * *

**Paitlyn/ D2 Female**

My head jerks up at the sky as a cannon sonds.

I get up from between the flowers of the meadow, picking up my bag. _Two left..._

The words echo through my head, and I breath out. I might make it...

I step forward, and then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I freeze, my muscles tightening and turn, ready to face my final opponet.

But, I become confused. I see... my reflection? It's me, but different. She's pale, and clean, and has black eyes. The two on her jacket is side-ways and she smiles politely- no... it's almost a sickly sweet.

"Suprise, Paitlyn," she says and then her hands strikes me.

I gasp, stumbeling backwards. The mutts... She has to be the thing to drive me and the other tribute together. The only qustion is... Who is it?

But right now, I focus on gettnig away from my mutt. I turn and run, ignoring the burning on my cheek. I hear her begin to run and push through the dead trees of the forest, running as my legs ache.

I hear laughing next to me, and turn finding her keeping up with me. Turning to the left, I press myself to run towards the light I see approaching. Breaking out into the grass, I see snow, pebbles, sand... _The cornucopia! _

I'm back at the beginning! I turn and run to one of the tribute plates, and try to crouch behind one. She turns, and sees me.

"Why are you running? I'm you.. Only better... smarter... oh, and I don't let my allies die from sickness," she says, walking towards me.

My blood boils. I clench my fists into balls and stand up. "YOU ARE NOT ME!" I shout, thinking of Elizabeth lyeing dead in the mountains. I yank out my knives and throw one. She catches it and rushes at me.

I gasp as her fist hits my stomach, and I drop to my knees. She bends down, grabbing me and picking me up off the ground. "Say night-ni" she's about to finish when my knife find her neck.

She turns, dropping me, and stumbles, until finally falling... Not long after, Ihear screaming. I turn and see the girl from One running from her mutt. Then finally the fight for a bit while I hide behind a plate, and then the original Gemma stabs her until the girl lies there, dead.

Then turns... and sees me.


	12. The Games: Day 40

**Please reveiw! A REALLY GOOD CHAPTER?**

* * *

**Paitlyn/ D2 Female POV**

I can't help but slip a bit from my hiding place. Her eyes lock with mine, and picking up the dagger from her copy's body she smiles, her silky black hair fanning out in the slight breeze.

Deep purple and brilliant orange clouds float above over a sky dripping in a dark blue color. The Gamemakers are starting to make it night.

I stumble, trying to find my pouch of throwing knives, and see it stranded there by the grass when I was running. I turn, running, realizizng it's my throwing knives and a dagger up against hers and also all of her spears.

I hear a whizing and turn, ducknig in time to miss her dagger flying through the air. I leave it there in the grass and wrap my hands around the pouch.

"So, Paitlyn..." she says in a honey-sweet tone. "Why didn't you join us at the begginning?"

I stand up, holding my pouch and turn to look at her. "I... I don't beleive in killing people to just to win."

She swallows. "I'm sorry..."

I cock an eyebrow, a bit confused. Is this just a pry to distract me? "What're you talking about, Gemma?"

She rubs her arm, but her muscles are still tnese while she holds on of her spears. "If I hadn't distracted you, you might have gotten your medicine for your ally..."

My eyes start to blur with tears, but I choke them back- and I don't speak.

"And I'm sorry," she continues. "About killing everything else and volunteering. I- I don't deserve to win..."

I look at her, squinting my eyes. "And what?"

"And..." I see her knuckles turn white as she grips her spear harder. "And I just have to go home."

She sniffs, and I realize that she's crying. But, my eyes widen as she lurches forward, and throws the spear. I see the point heading towards me and roll to my right, barely avoiding it.

By the time I've gotten up, and opened my pouch of now only four knives, she's readying another weapon.

I aproximate the number of spins for my knife and flick my wrist, and duck behind another plate for cover. A thud tells me t missed her and hit the ground. Peeking up over the plate, I see barren space. She's gone...

I stand up, and before I have a moment to scream, her hands grab me from behind, and I realize she ran around the horn. I feel a blur of colors and then I'm on my back, and she raises the spear.

I move my body as she stabs the ground, missing me, and I kick her in the knee.

She gasps, and slips to the ground and I stand up, and kick her in the side and grab my dagger, and swipe at her, cutting her back, and then her calf. She shreiks and then grabs my hair, and yanks me.

* * *

**Gemma/ D1 Female POV**

I try to ignore the pain in my leg and back and the blood soaking my clothing, and pull her hair as hard as I can.

I knee her in the stomach and then slap her across the cheek. She falls backwards, breathless and grips her cheek and stomach, and I stand up, grab my spear again and raise it ready to finish her off and win, and then I see her face.

She's my age, 16, and looks so thin and small and helpless. Her eyes stare at me, and her chest heaves, and I can see a tear running down her cheek.

I falter and she has just enough time to move her free hand and throw another one of her knives. This time, it hits my abdomen. I cry out in pain, gripping the blade and watch as my breathing is shallow due to the pain.

I rip it out, and my hand shakes, seeing my blood cover the shiny metal. Tears well up in my eyes and I scream as I stab her in the back.

She yelps, and I yank it out, and see her begin coughing, and breath hard. I must have stabbed her lung.

I reach down, and my bloody hands close around her throat. Her eyes light up in fear, and she flail's, but grip is solid. Solid until her knees finds my stomach. She kneed me in the wound, and I slip, and she stands up, and grabs her throwing knife, and starts to run.

I sum up all my strength and picture those who I love. My family, my friends, my boyfriend, District One... I smile a bit and begin to chase her, and throw another spear.

I squeks as it glides beside her, and I ram into her, and throw her to the ground. She falls down, her cheek red from my slap and back bloody.

I stand up, and grab another spear, but in the split second I'm distracted, she stands up, and grabs another knife.

We stand there, about twenty feet apart, and I blink. "What? What're you waiting for?"

"I could ask you the same question," she says, hoarse.

I grip my spear and think. "Did you ever think we'd be the final two?"

She doesn't doo anything for a minute, and then shakes her head. "I didn't. I never thought either of us would make it this far."

I nod, and for a minute, I'm back home. By my family and friends and in some other place, me and Paitlyn are friends, and hold hands and share secrets. We're not about to kill eachother. And I think that we could all be friends if... If the Capitol just didn't make us do these things and it wasn't like this.

But I see her face, and I know she's ready to kill me, and I'm ready to kill her. And at the same time...

I throw my spear and she throws her knife...

And we know that one of us will be dead in the next five seconds...

And the Capitol will have won.


	13. Post Games: Recooperating

**Paitlyn/ D2 Female POV**

I scream as Gemma's spear enters my upper abdomen. I couldn't move quick enough to dodge it... and now it may cost me my life.

My eyes sli closed as I fall to the ground, splaying out on the ground, and then curling in around the spear and the horrible pain. My vision blurs and my hands feel wet with fresh blood. I'm already bleeding at my back and cheek and palm of my hand, and now I have a fatal wound.

It hurts to just breathe, and I try to gulp air but it just makes my head pound and ears ring. My vision blurs more than ever, the edges fading to black.

I can feel the pain ebbing out through my whole body, and I cna't help but concentrate on the spearhead buried deep in my body.

Off in distance, as if I'm underwater- I hear a cannon. _Is it mine? Am I dead? _

For a moment, I hope so; wishing the pain would end.

I lay there anguishing as trumpets sound and they warble as I cry- and realize I've won. But will I die before I can even be collected?

I hear a high ring and pause my whimpers as I feel a strong gust of wind blow down on me and feel strong hands pry at my shoulders and legs.

But all I can remember before I black out, is the rising sun, orange in the sky of the Arena I just escaped alive.

**Nine Days Later**

I groan and let my eyelids flutter open, and realize I'm in a room. Releif floods my whole mind because I'm not in the Arena anymore. But I feel silky coversover my body and blush- noticing I have no clothing on.

I look at my hand, and see the gash in my palm is almost gone, replaced by a faint scar. And I tentively reach up to my cheek, and gasp a bit as I see tubes stuck to me and then follow them to a large machine full of blinking lights and liquid.

I swallow, and reach up, and can feel nothing. My cut is gone there as well. And I caress my hair, liking the soft texture. _They must have combed it... It hasn't been that smooth since my first day going into the Arena._

And then, I bite my lip, and feel the urge to look at the spear wound, but I force myself not to instead I breathe slowly and focus on the ceiling.

I suddenly hear the sliding door open, and glance over and sigh in releif. "Hello, Enobaria."

Hearing my voice as creamy and nice as if I haven't spent days thirsty and my throat dry.

She smiles, the gold on her teeth glinting. "Hey, _Victor._"

I grin and she sits at the foot of my bed. "How are you? The first two weeks out of the Arena are always the hardest- recooperating and all."

I shrug. "It's odd... I don't remember anything except somebody picking my up... Where are my clothing, and backpack, and knives?"

Enobaria smiles. "You clothes, backpack, and remaining knives are in the Hunger Games museum with everythin else, on display. They had to pull the other knives out of Dominick and Gemma's bodies, and put them in special cases. They didn't even wipe the blood off."

I gulp and feel suddenly guilty. "I killed two people?"

She nods. "Don't feel bad. They were both about to kill you, anyway."

I nod, trying to feel different and forget about them. "Well... What's happened after I've been out of the Arena?"

Enobaria grins. "They've been throwing parties and preparing for your interveiws."

I almost groan. "I never want to go on the stage ever again."

She hudges me playfully. "Enh, you get used to it. Anyway," she says dropping her voice lower. "I want you to know how proud I am of you. You were reaped, suprised, but you made it... You made it."

I nod, thinking. "About that... Why is it no one in District Two volunteered for me or Thomas like usual?"

Enobaria frowns and then sighs. "It's about time I tell you... Well, you never enrolled in any training classes, but they saw you in gym. They noticed how brave and good you were. They wrote down every girl who should volunteer need be. And every weak boy that would never make it out. Should a weak boy, and a strong girl get paired up, no one would volunteer. It just so happened that the reapings ended up like that."

I nod, slowly, thinking over her words. "So, they though I would win?"

Enobaria shrugs. "Or have a really good chance at it. And, low and behold, you won!"

She then gets up, kisses my cheek, and smiles. "Well, I have to go. Try and get some sleep, kay kid?"

I nod, and then grin. "I will. I'll dream about being home."

She winks as she leaves and then waves. "You'll be there soon."

And then, I go to sleep, picturing my family and friends waving back home.

And I find myself sleeping once without fear.

* * *

**So, did everyone like the chapter? And there's about four more to come! One about the interveiws, the victory tour, during the 74th HG, and after the rebellion. **

**Now, why not hit the reveiw button and leave me a message? ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


	14. The Victor Interveiws

**Paitlyn/ D2 Female POV**

"And I now leave you in good hands," Enobaria says as the door motions.

I swallow, glancing inside and then notice the large open room with a sunlight and grin. "Quila, Prince, Tutu!"

I run forward and hug my Prep Team. Enobaria waves good-bye and then my Prep Team bombards me with comments and saying what they thought when they watched the Games. Tutu even cries.

"Well," Prince says quietly, tossing his purple locks. "I think it's time to get you ready for you first interveiw. Aqauria has asked us to get you ready with a certain color pad following silvers, blues, pinks, and whites.

He holds up a sheet of the prettiest colors I've even seen and then they get down to work.

I lay there silent as they talk to me and I feel them file my nails, pluck my eyebrows, and scrub salty things on my body and then wash me off. Then, they rub lotions over me and comb my hair.

They add on blue eyeshadow and highlight it with white. Beside my eyes are highlights of the same shade of pink that they coat my lips in and cover them in glitter. Finally, they paint my nails white with pink and blue flowers and silver highlights, then stand back.

I don't mind being naked infront of them because I know they don't care. They've seen plenty of people without on clothes on. It scares me that all of them are dead. You see, every tribute gets the same Prep Team, unless one wins. Then, _if_ they win, the Team is there's and a new one is brought in for the other Tributes and the cycle starts again.

"I'll go fetch Aqauria," Quila says happily and Tutu helps me into a robe.

Soon, they leave and Aqauria walks in, and pulls me into a hug. "Oh, Paitlyn... I knew you could do it!"

I smiled and we talk for a bit, and then she grins. "So, do you want to see your gown now?"

I nod excitedly and she unzips a bag and I slip into the soft material. Turning, I gasp when I see myself in the mirror. I'm... beautiful.

My dress is empire waist and has blue at the top that trasitions from pink to white as you near the bottom which goes to my knees. She even added diamonds and sapphires on the dress.

Then, she puts me in silver gladiator sandels, covers my body in glittery perfume, and fixes my brown hair so it tumbles down my shoulders in ringlets, and then adds glitter to it.

Finally, she gives a light pink choker to me and then silver and pink braclets and puts blue flower clips in my hair.

"There," she whispers. "Pretty as a princess."

**One Hour Later**

I tap my foot as I wait under the stage that Ceaser Flickerman is speaking on. I swallow, trying to keep my hands from shaking. I've done this before, and this time I don't have to be perfect and worry about Sponsors.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my elbow. I turn and find Enobaria, my Prep Team, and Aqauria. They all say some encouraging words, and then I hear the clapping begin. Aqauria smiles, waves, and steps into a tube similair to the one used to get into the Arena.

She rises up, and the clapping continues as my Prep Team rises, then Kiwi Sachoo, my knid escort, and then Enobaria. They clapping increases as Enobaria rises up and then maybe two minutes later, I know it's my turn.

I swallow and step up onto the white plate and the glass tube closes around me. For a moment, I can't breathe as it starts to rise. I feel like I'm being choked and press my hands against the glass feeling as if I'm about rise up in the horrid Arena again.

But I'm met with roraring applause and soon my fright turns away and I smile, waving to the crowd, grinning and walking forward.

I slowly sit down on the golden chair with velvet cushions and breath out, and Ceaser grins at me, his white suit pristine and perfectly pressed.

"Welcome Paitlyn Weaver, Victor of the Sixty-Ninth Hunger Games!" Ceaser says and the crowd cheers once again.

Soon, Ceaser quiets them and smiles at me. "So, Paitlyn... What a crazy ride these past two months have been. How do you feel to be sitting here, out of the Games, alive and well?"

I swallow, thinking over my words. _Stop it! Don't think, do! _I follow the tiny voice in my head, and nod. "I feel so grateful and happy that I can now be here in the Capitol again. And now I can go see my family and friends."

He nods. We chat for a bit- I laugh and smile as much as I possibly can, trying to ignore the crowd. Then, it's time for the film. It's three hours long and condenses all of my Games into it.

I watch as the seal appears on the large screen and sit back, ready to close my eyes at any moment. I watch as the Reapings play through, skipping around to head each name. But, they stop and play mine full. Then, some snippets of training and I see Thomas and Cherie talking to eachother and then I turn down the Careers alliance offer.

Soon, it's the interveiws. They have an upbeat soundtrack playing in the background, which happens every year and makes it harder to watch the film.

Anyway, they cut snippets of each interveiw, but, again, play mine fully. Then, the Games begin. They do play each death of the Corncucopia and I see myself grab a bag and run, sprinting off.

Each death is played and I see who killed everyone which is particularly awful, knowing I once saw each of them alive. I swallow, hugging myself and see them filming everyone and even me. Of course, I am focused on the most due to my winning, but I feel bad seeing everyone else.

I feel my heart ache when I see Elizabeth form an alliance with me after her allies all died off. Then the girl from Six, Cherie, dies by scorpion mutts. I swallow, and feel sick watching the scorpions sting her. Once their done, she's laying there in the sand, blood running down her body and her hair fanned out. And the boy from one dies in a grusome scene I can't watch. I put a hand to my stomach, willing myself not be sick. I want to scream.

I watch the Feast and my failure to get the medicine and how two people died to save me and my tiny ally. I realize the theme of the film this year: Sacrifices.

I watch as I hold Ren's hand as she dies and then before I can blink, I'm crying as Elizabeth dies before my eyes.

Tears streak down my face as I watch, shaking and alone. I feel so lonely and depressed seeing her small, innocent face and my hysteria over her death. Then the claw picks her up, and I try to choke down my tears.

I see what everyone else got, and see Gemma put on her necklace. I wonder if she had it when I killed her.

Soon, the rest of the deaths play through and it's just me and Gemma. We talk and I cringe each time I'm stabbed or cut because I remember the feeling of it and the agonizing pain.

I watch then as her see her throw the spear and then my knife land in her neck. I scream in the video, falling over and notice just how deep the spear was buried in my abdomen and how close to death I was. And then Gemma... She lays there, holding her bloody neck for a few minutes, drowning until her cannon fires.

The anthem plays and it's annonuced I've won. Unable to climb, the Peacekeepers lift me up, and I notice on screen that's when I fainted.

Then, on the ship they end it with them pulling the silver spear from my body and then a tear rolling down my cheek.

The anthem flashes again, and then the screen goes black.

My face wet, I glance at Ceaser who is wiping his eyes as well. "Thank-you, Paitlyn." he says.

Then, he stands up, lifts my hand into the air and yells: "Paitlyn Weaver, Victor of the Sixty-Ninth _Hunger GAMES!_"

The crowd roars and I stand there, looking at them people who enjoyed seeing my fellow tributes die in the Arena.

**The next afternoon**

I twirl in the mirror. I see myself there, and I'm not beautiful. I'm not pretty. I'm scary. I'm a ghost. I'm the spirit of my old self. Aquaria certainly went into another direction with this.

My dress goes to the floor, sweeping along and giving the illusion that I'm floating. It's cloud-white like my skin. They've dabbed my already pale skin with white powder. My lips are grey, my eyelashes are hinted with white, and the crystals I'm wearing. My dress is also adorned with diamonds, crystals, and opal. They shimmer back at you when I turn, glittering and flashing which gives me an almost transparent look.

"I like it," I whisper.

My mirror-self turns one more time before I leave.

**One Hour Later**

Ceaser and I are half done with my interveiw. In the room, roses and flowers adorn the walls and vases. The place smells amazing. I can tell, though, that Ceaser was more intersted in hearing about my expreience.

"And, when you saw Ren dyeing? You didn't just leave her... You stayed with her, why?"

I swallowed, picturing her red hair and bright eyes, her bubbly laugh. "I guess I didn't want her to die alone. She had just saved my life. We had been allies. Without her, I wouldn't be sitting her right now. I owed her everything. The least I could do was try to help her."

Ceaser nods. "And remind us, why did you refuse the Alliance offer from Gemma, Zephyr, Thomas, Dominick, and Cherie?"

"Well," I said quietly. "I didn't trust them. I knew that... those Districts are usually allied and they may help eachother in the beggining, but that never holds. Not my and Elizabeth's friendship, there's is like a thin line of string your balancing on. If you get sick, or hurt, they'll go ahead and kill you just to get rid of you. They don't care. They just want to win."

For the rest of the interveiw, I sound almost monotone until he talks about going home. I never thought I'd be so pleased to return home in my life.

But I am now.


End file.
